thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Unanswered Questions of The Lying Game
These are the unanswered and answered questions of the series. Unanswered Questions *How did Travis find out about Emma's twin, and how did he know where to find her? *How did Rebecca know that Emma was in Phoenix back when the only people who knew about the twins were Ethan, Thayer, Travis, Lexi, Mads, and Alec? *How was Ethan found at his dad's house? *What is the significance of Annie Hobbs? *What did Jordan do in L.A.? *Is Rebecca secretly working with someone? *What was in the box in the locked cabinet? *What is the secret that Thayer is hiding for Ethan's sake? *Most importantly... WHO IS THE KILLER????? *Was Jordan killing his brother an accident or was it intentional? *If Thayer is not the killer, why on earth did he agree to hide the weapon in his room at the club? *Was he the one to put Theresa in the pool and make the call to Sutton? *Who would have made Thayer do this? Alec? *Based on the season 2 finale... Are Rebecca and Alec just being cryptic with each other to make us think they are onto the case, but in all seriousness they are the case? As in did a killer marry a crazy person? *Did Alec really orchestrate everything from the beginning? Is that how he knows everything all the time and how it will work out? *''This is a question that I have and am wondering what you all are thinking, so please give feedback! Because of what Thayer said to Ethan "Touch her and you will"... Is Thayer going to have someone kill Ethan because he "won" Emma? Or is Emma going to be killed considering the look he gave the picture? Or is Sutton working with Thayer and that scene was hinting at the furture based off of Sutton's comment "I wish I were an only child." Something isn't right here!'' *Why was Rebecca upset that Emma (& Thayer) had returned to Pheonix? Does she not truly want to reunite her family? *What happened to Justin? *How did Sutton find Rebecca? *Does Char know about Rebecca being Sutton's birth mom? *Does Char know about Emma? *Does Char know Sutton is her cousin? Along with Emma? *Does Char know that Ted is the birth father? *Did Derek or Rebecca tell Char anything? *Will Mads pull a Spencer, and is Thayer the Toby of TLG? *Is Alec dead or alive? *How did Rebecca gain possession of Kristen's journal? *Why is that anyone that know about the twins is in danger? *Why would Thayer help Sutton in LA if he was the enemy? Answered Questions from above: *Possible that Alec told Rebecca about Emma being in Pheonix. *Rebecca was with Sutton and Annie at the motel after Sutton's near-drowning and may have learned about Emma from one or both of them *Jordan murdered his own brother *The half heart necklace was in the box with other things *Possible that Thayer is the killer.... but we are still unsure! *Sutton was working with Rebecca at the end of Season 1, and has been for most of Season 2 but recently stopped *Possible that Thayer made the phone call to Alec to have Ethan arrested at his dad's, or had an accomplice do it. *Jordan made the phone call from Flagstaff that ultimately lead to his own demise of a mess.ff *Justin disappeared because Lorel found out he was only with her to harm her because ted left the operating room during Justin's mom surgery because he has a phone an important phone call no one knows what the phone call was about but we think it has something to do with Rebecca Swell.Justin's mom ended up dieing during the operation. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Events Category:Season 2 Events Category:Los Angeles Locations Category:Las Vegas Locations Category:Phoenix Locations Category:Sequence of Events Category:Mid Season Finale Category:Season Finale Category:Rybak Family Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists